Marik's Initiation
by cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn
Summary: What happened to Marik on his twelfth birthday, which was also the day of the Tombkeeper's Initiation? Marik/OC. R&R plz.
1. Initiation

Marik's Initiation

By: cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! or it's respective characters. *breaks down crying and after a while, composes herself* Yeah, life's tough, deal with it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Ishizu's POV*

Today is Marik's twelfth birthday, the day on which he was to go through the Tombkeeper's Initiation. 

I watch from behind a corner. Odion is off to the side, watching Marik being helplessly pulled into a forbidden section of the tomb.

I want to help him, but it is his duty to become the next tombkeeper from our family and to wield the Millenium Rod, just as it is my duty to wield the Millenium Necklace.

My poor brother, I sense that nothing good will come of my father forcing Marik to dedicate his life to the Pharaoh. In the past week, there have been bad omens, but my father is stubborn, and does not take heed.

*Normal POV*

"Odion!" shouted Marik, as he was being pulled to a foreboding doorway. "Help me, Odion! I don't want to become a Tombkeeper!"

Odion looked up from where he was standing, to see that tears were on Marik's face.

Unknown to Ishizu, Marik, Odion, and the two guards, a sixth person was watching in on this scene.

*Odion's POV*

I'm so sorry Master. Your father has forbidden me to become a Tombkeeper. If I had the chance, you know that I would gladly take your place.

*Normal POV*

Upon entering the room, Marik sees a doctor, a priest, two more guards, a table in the middle of the room, and various medical tools. The original guards go outside, shutting the door behind them.

"Good day Master Marik," greeted the doctor. "Please remove your robes."

Marik did so, and gave an angry glare to everyone in sight, but stopped crying. This action left him with only his pants on.

"Now, this process will be long, but it will not hurt," assured the doctor. "Are you ready? Please lie down on your stomach, on the table."

Marik did what the doctor asked, and the guards strapped him down with some rope. Marik closed his eyes, while the priest chanted some Egyptian words. 

The doctor cleaned his back with a cloth and some cool water. Then, he proceeded with the actual operation. 

While the doctor was doing this, Marik was asked to recite some passages from the Ancient Scriptures.

The doctor injected some anesthetic onto Marik's back. After waiting the appropriate amount of time until the anesthetic was in effect, the doctor proceeded to tattoo the Pharaoh's Secret onto his back.

About four hours later, just as the priest finished his job, the doctor finished his as well.

Marik was untied and led to another door. The guards stayed behind in the first room, as did the doctor. The priest, and Marik went through the door to a smaller room on the other side.

Here, Marik was required to sit down on a mat, while the priest chanted a few more Egyptian words before dumping a bowl of special scented water onto Marik.

Marik was handed a towel, to dry off with, and then he was allowed to leave.

Marik stood up, as the guards were opening the heavy door, and walked calmly out. Odion followed him to his room, Ishizu left to go to her room, and the unknown presence followed Odion and Marik.

Marik flopped down on his bed, stomach-first, and started crying again. He exchanged a few hateful words with Odion, and Odion tried to comfort him. 

"What's wrong with your face, Odion?" asked Marik, looking curiously up at Odion's hooded head.

"I know that I'm forbidden to complete the Tombkeeper's Initiation, so I went ahead and…" Odion trailed off as he took off his hood.

"Go on," prompted Marik.

"…completed my own rites, to demonstrate my loyalty to you," finished Odion. 

"Odion!" gasped Marik. "You didn't have to do that."

The other person in the room just barely managed to keep their gasp in check.

Odion just kept his head bowed.

"Thank you Odion. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Now, leave me alone," Marik said finally, pulling the covers up to his waistline, so that his bare back was still exposed. "I need some rest."

"As you wish, Master Marik," said Odion, exiting the room, and closing the door behind him.

"You can come out now, Shani," said Marik, sighing into his pillow.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Shani curiously, coming out of her hiding place and sitting down on the chair to Marik's desk.

"I saw your shadow on the floor," answered Marik, chuckling slightly as he saw Shani's shocked face, knowing that she was mentally berating herself for her carelessness.

Shani was one of the guard's daughters, and she was about a month younger than Marik. The two had been inseparable when they were younger, and as of now, they were the best of friends.

"Are you okay?" questioned Shani, indicating Marik's back.

"I'm fine," replied Marik. "It didn't hurt, just as the doctor had said"

"That's good, you had me worried," Shani said truthfully. "How long have you noticed my presence?"

"Ever since I finished the Initiation," came the response. 

"What's the matter?" she asked, noticing Marik squirming uncomfortably. 

"Well, since the anesthetic is wearing off, my back is starting to feel sore."

"Here," she said, as she got up from the chair and crossed the room to Marik's bed. "I snuck this from the kitchen." Shani handed him a few pieces of candy.

"Thanks," he murmured. He gratefully unwrapped one, and popped it in his mouth. He offered one to her, but she shook her head. 

"They're for you," she said simply at Marik's questioning gaze. Then she climbed onto the bed next to him. "Do you mind?" 

Marik shook his head, and Shani started massaging him with her small hands and cool fingers. Just as he was about to fall asleep, she asked, "Could you move? I can't reach all of your back."

Marik was too relaxed, so he said, "Get on."

Shani groaned and said, "Fine, you lazy bum. Since it is your birthday." She got up once again and sat on the groove of Marik's back, her knees bent and on either side of her. She then began her massage for the second time.

Right before Marik fell asleep, he mumbled, "Thanks, Shani."

Shani just shook her head and smiled at her friend. 

A few hours later, Marik woke up to find that his back no longer hurt and that Shani was sleeping at his desk. He carried her over to his bed and covered her with the blankets.

Just as he straightened up she exclaimed, "I'm awake!"

Marik lost his balance and fell on top of her. "What did you scream for?"

"Sorry, I was having a dream I guess," Shani smiled sheepishly.

Marik laughed, while Shani started plotting something. 

Marik struggled to get up, while Shani kicked off the covers. She stood up on the bed, as Marik took a seat beside her. Shani started jumping, while the sheets and the pillow fell off the bed. 

This caused Marik to lose his balance again, and he yelled at her in mock anger. Then he got up and joined her.

They jumped on Marik's bed for a while, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

When Shani got bored, she decided to tackle Marik. Then they wrestled for a bit. Well, Shani was wrestling, and Marik, who was taken by surprise, was just struggling. 

After a while, Shani pinned Marik down, and smiled triumphantly. "I win!"

"No fair! You…" said Marik, suddenly turning them both over. "…cheated!"

"Marik!" shouted Shani, struggling to gain the upper hand. She stopped as soon as she realized that all of her attempts were useless.

As she pouted over the loss, Marik took a chance to catch his breath while he still had Shani pinned down. While gazing down at her, he came to the sudden conclusion that Shani was beautiful, and that he liked her, a lot. 

Shani closed her eyes in defeat, and waited for Marik to get off of her. 

When he took too long, she opened her eyes. She waited a few more minutes, and when she realized that Marik didn't have any intention of moving, Shani poked him in the ribs and said, "Marik? Do you mind getting off? You're a bit too heavy for me."

He blinked a few times. "Sorry," he said as he got up. 

"What's the matter?" she asked concernedly.

"What do you mean?" he questioned confusedly.

"Usually, you brag after you win," she answered. Then she smiled. "Not that I miss you bragging or anything."

He laughed at this. Then he fell to tickling her. 

"Stop! Stop!" she gasped as she started laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly, they both fell onto the floor.

"Ow! Marik!" she shouted, landing on her back.

Again, they both had a wrestling match, but this time Marik let Shani win, since he did tickle her to the ground. 

"Ha!" she yelled happily. 

Marik smiled, happy that she was happy. Then he sat up, bringing Shani with him. On a sudden impulse, he leaned over, and placed a tiny kiss on Shani's lips. 

Then, just as quickly as he had began the kiss, he drew away. Marik looked away. "Sorry," he whispered.

If Marik had been watching Shani's reaction, he would have seen that Shani was completely shocked. 

There was a brief moment of silence between them. 

"I'm really sorry. I had no right to do that. Please don't be mad," he pleaded.

She got up, and left silently, leaving Marik with a sinking heart.

Marik sighed and got up to do his usual routine, he went to go sit at his desk. He heard his door open, and said, "Go away, whoever you are," without even bothering to look up at the intruder.

The person walked up hesitantly to Marik. 

"I said go away!" he yelled, putting his head onto his arms.

"Marik, it's me," said a quiet voice before the owner of the voice wrapped her arms around Marik's bare shoulders.

"Shani?" Marik asked, not daring to believe that it was indeed her.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you," she said. "I was just scared that's all. Please forgive me." When Shani didn't receive an answer she began crying.

Hearing her sniffles, Marik turned around, surprised that she was crying. He sat her on his lap, and held her until she stopped crying. 

She immediately got up, and tried to wipe away the tears on her face, as well as the tears on Marik's bare chest. 

Marik stopped her actions, and just hugged her to him. They both waited until Shani's breath calmed down. 

He noticed that Shani had fallen asleep yet again, and carried her to his bed. "I love you," he whispered.

He was surprised when he received an answer. "I love you, too, and Happy Birthyday Marik," Shani murmured sleepily. 

Fini

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shani – (Egyptian) "wonderful"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well? What did you think? Please review. It's simple, click the purple button below (ooh shiny purple button *.*) and type in a little something. I live to serve. If you guys want a sequel or whatever, just say so, and I'll see what I can do.


	2. Millenium Rod

Marik's Initiation

By: cHiBi MiDnIgHt AsSaSsIn

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! or it's respective characters. *breaks down crying and after a while, composes herself* Yeah, life's tough, deal with it.

CMA: Yes, I've finally decided to right at least one more chapter for this story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Normal POV*

"Please sister," pleaded Marik. "I want to go outside."

"No Marik!" Ishizu said firmly. "You know it is forbidden."

"Go ahead," said Odion. "Shani and I will cover for your absences." 

"See?" asked Marik. "Let's go! Let's go!"

"Well…" said Ishizu uncertainly.

"C'mon, Marik deserves to see the outside world," insisted Shani.

"Oh all right," Ishizu smiled warmly.

Ishizu took Marik outside, while Odion went to go fix up Marik's bed so that it looked like it Marik was sleeping in it. Shani did the same for Ishizu in her room.

Shani and Odion went to go wait by the room closest to the exit.

A few minutes later, a loud alarm sounded. Shani and Odion looked at each other in horror. They quickly rushed to their masters' rooms. 

There, a handful of guards were waiting for them along with Marik and Ishizu's pillows and sheets scattered on the floor. The guards had discovered that Marik and Ishizu were missing.

Shani and Odion were captured by the guards and led to the Room of the Items. There, they found Marik's father with the Millenium Rod in his hands.

"Shani! Odion!" he barked. 

They both cringed. 

"I am most disappointed at your poor decision making. Now, my son and daughter are outside. Do you have any idea of what could happen to them out there? Do you?"

They shook their heads. 

"What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Please take your all your anger out on me. Shani, Ishizu, and Marik did nothing. It was all my fault," said Odion.

"No! That is not true! I am to be blamed equally for this. Ishizu and Marik went out at our urging. Do not punish them," objected Shani.

"Quiet!" roared Marik's father. He backhanded Shani, who hit the ground with a loud thud.

Odion began to protest, but was silenced when Marik's father pointed the Millenium Rod at Odion.

The Millenium Symbol appeared on his forehead as the Millenium Rod began to glow. Marik's father lifted Odion in the air, and slammed him against the wall.

"Odion," Shani gasped out weakly.

Marik's father turned back to Shani and pointed the Rod at her. He lifted her as well and pressed her against the wall, just keeping her there.

Odion tried to get up and when he did, Marik's father sent him crashing into the wall again. Odion was knocked unconscious and stayed slumped on the floor. 

"Odion!" screamed Shani, after seeing Odion's still form.

"Quiet!" and with that, he sent her crashing to the opposite wall.

Shani promptly passed out.

Marik's father waited for his children to return.

Thirty minutes later, Marik and Ishizu both rushed into the room. "Odion! Shani!" they gasped. 

"Marik! Ishizu!" yelled their father. "I am highly disappointed of you two. Now, because of your foolishness, Shani and Odion have to be cast out. They are no longer welcome in our midst."

"No! Please father!" cried Ishizu.

"Silence!" he roared.

"NO!!!" shouted Marik. The Millenium Symbol shone on his head, and he turned into his evil side. He walked over to where the Millenium Rod lay. 

"Marik? What are you doing?" asked his father.

Marik spoke in a deeper voice. "From this day forward, I am claiming the Millenium Rod."

"Marik? Put that down!" ordered his father.

At this, Odion and Shani started to regain consciousness.

Marik simply pointed the Rod at his father and grinned evilly. "Goodbye, father. Have fun in the Shadow Realm," said Marik, and with that, he slammed his father against the wall and sent him to the Shadow Realm. 

Marik's father slumped on the ground. 

"Father? Father!" screamed Ishizu. "Marik! What have you done?"

Marik blinked a few times and returned to normal. Odion quickly wrapped his arms around his young charge.

Ishizu knelt on the floor next to her father and wept.

There was a bright flash of light and Shadi appeared. "Take heed," he said to Marik. "You have begun on the road to becoming evil. Please, you must turn back now and receive the Pharaoh, as is your duty." With that warning, he slowly faded away.

*Marik's POV*

What? What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing Odion and Shani lying on the floor. 

Why is Odion hugging me? 

Ugh. I have a terrible headache. 

What did that guy mean? And did he kill Father?

*Normal POV*

"Marik? Are you alright?" asked Shani, getting up.

Marik nodded.

Then, guards came into the room, and took Marik's father away.

"Father's dead," whispered Ishizu. She solemnly stood up and went over to the case holding the Millenium Necklace. Ishizu put it on. "Now is the time to take my role and become the owner of the Millenium Necklace." Then, she went to her room. Shani anxiously following.

"Odion? What happened?" asked Marik, holding his head.

"Nothing, nothing," murmured Odion, and with that, he led Marik to his room.

*Odion's POV*

I sense a growing evil within Marik. I must help to stop it from taking him over and consuming him.

*Normal POV*

Shani attended to Ishizu, and Odion attended to Marik.

Then, Odion went to the enormous library, and began to research on how to help Marik, and Shani went to go see if Marik was okay.

Shani knocked on Marik's door. "Is it okay to come in?"

"Of course Shani," replied Marik, sitting on his bed with shoulders slumped over.

"Oh Marik, I'm sorry about your father," she told him. When she saw that this had no affect, she tried to hug him, but Marik pushed her away.

At her hurt look, Marik said, "It's alright," and looked at his Millenium Item.

"Oh Marik!" said Shani, starting to cry. "I was so scared when you…"

"What did I do?" asked Marik, set on getting an answer, since Odion didn't tell him a thing.

Shani shook her head. She, Odion, and Ishizu had promised to never tell Marik what had actually happened.

"Come on, I deserve to know!" demanded Marik, but then blinked as he realized that Shani was crying. "What's the matter? Don't cry." Marik wiped away her tears and pulled her into his arms.

Shani's tears slowly dwindled to tiny occasional sniffles. "Thanks Marik."

"You know I'll always be here for you," said Marik, giving her a smile. 

"I know…" she trailed off. 

*Shani's POV*

What had happened to Marik back there? 

I know I shouldn't be, but I'm afraid of Marik right now.

That's absurd. How can I be afraid of Marik?

Oh well, what's done is done, and Marik seems to be normal, but I still sense that something is wrong.

Whatever it is, Marik, we'll meet the problem head-on and solve it together…I promise.

*Normal POV*

"Let's get some sleep, okay?" suggested Marik.

Shani nodded, and said, "Goodnight," before falling asleep next to Marik on his bed.

* * *

The next day, everyone attended the funeral of Marik's father. Ishizu and Marik both gave eulogies.

For the next week, everyone wore black, and mourned the death of the two children's father.

*Evil Marik's POV*

Damn that Odion. He knows what I'm up to, and he's trying to suppress me.

I laugh at his pitiful attempts.

No one can stop me, no one. Odion can't be there forever. 

I'll win…eventually, and when I do, the Pharaoh's power will be mine! 

Fini 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry about the wait, I got lazy. If you don't like this fic, don't judge my other ones just by this one. Please review, and tell me what you think.


End file.
